


Freddo

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Bryger
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno spaccato della vita di Steven Boy, prima di conoscere Suor Maria. (Aimee è un personaggio creato da me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddo

Il forte vento invernale scuoteva con violenza le imposte consunte del capannone, avvolto nella penombra, debolmente rischiarata da un malato raggio di sole.  
Il bambino si fregò le mani, cercando un po' di calore, e guardò oltre la finestra.   
Il bianco della neve ricopriva la città...  
Sentiva, malgrado l'enorme distanza dal centro di Saint Lake City, gli schiamazzi gioiosi dei suoi coetanei.  
Spesso, camminando nelle strade, aveva visto ragazzine e ragazzini rincorrersi allegramente, lanciandosi anche palle di neve.  
E non li capiva.  
-Chissà perché amano il freddo. Rischiano il congelamento con quello stupido gioco.-pensò Steven perplesso stringendosi nelle spalle magre il cappotto liso. Il freddo uccideva, senza alcuna pietà...  
Non risparmiava niente e nessuno.  
La neve aveva un candore menzognero!  
Quanti barboni aveva visto morti di ipotermia in quelle giornate?  
I loro corpi addormentati si trasformavano in cadaveri dimenticati agli angoli delle strade, attraversate dai passi affrettati e indifferenti della folla.  
Un colpo violento di tosse infranse il silenzio.  
Steven sospirò e si avvicinò ad un giaciglio sul pavimento, sul quale era sdraiata una bambina di corporatura esile, avvolta in alcune coperte sbrindellate.  
Scosse la testa, sconsolato e, lentamente, si tolse il cappotto e lo posò su di lei.  
Poi, con dolcezza, cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli neri, che sembravano quasi attaccarsi al suo collo.  
-Ti prego Aimee... Calmati... Per favore...-supplicò e le posò una mano sulla fronte. Ancora bruciava contro la sua pelle, malgrado il freddo... Anzi, sembrava che la temperatura si fosse alzata... E lui non sapeva cosa fare...  
Avrebbe voluto procurarle delle medicine e del cibo.  
Ma cosa poteva fare?  
Il freddo avrebbe ucciso anche lui.  
E se lei fosse morta mentre lui era via?  
E se il freddo avesse ucciso anche lui?  
Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Aimee, in quell'esistenza così dura e dolorosa, era diventata una compagna fedele.  
Soffocò a stento una imprecazione. Avrebbe dato la sua vita perché lei fosse ricoverata in un'ospedale...  
Eppure, i soldi che riusciva a guadagnare attraverso lavoretti saltuari non erano mai sufficienti...  
Alcune lacrime rigarono le guance di Steven. Perché dovevano essere costretti a vivere in quel capannone industriale freddo e vuoto?  
Anche lui e Aimee erano bambini...  
Anche essi volevano il calore di una famiglia.  
Anche lui e Aimee volevano ridere della neve e godere del freddo...  
Invece per loro l'inverno era colmo di paura e lacrime.  
-Steven, qualcosa non va?-domandò ad un tratto la ragazzina sollevando la testa e fissando i suoi occhi blu in quelli neri del compagno.  
Il ragazzzino scosse la testa, spaventato da quelle parole. Lei si era svegliata... Aveva visto la sua disperazione?  
No. Non doveva farla preoccupare.  
Era già tanto ammalata e non doveva preoccuparsi.  
Era un uomo, non un bambino.  
Un uomo doveva essere forte.  
Un uomo non doveva arrendersi! Mai!  
Le sorrise, imbarazzato, e si passò una mano nella folta capigliatura rossa.  
No, la sua amata amica non avrebbe dovuto sapere nulla!  
Non doveva preoccuparsi anche per lui!  
Era già così fragile e malata!  
-Stai tranquilla, Aimee. Io sono forte e lo sai. E ora scusami, ma devo chiudere la porta. Altrimenti qui entra il vento e non è bene.- rispose e si avvicinò alla porta, che sbatteva rumorosamente, scossa dal vento.


End file.
